


not the average thing youd see on acid

by knightnox



Series: house's guide to curing death [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Blood and Injury, Eye Trauma, Hallucinations, Inspired by Music, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: taub has a nice chat while high on mushrooms
Series: house's guide to curing death [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762069
Kudos: 3





	not the average thing youd see on acid

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever putting together a pmv! i might start making more of these it was really fun


End file.
